


I Can Make It Better

by notthefanyouthinkiam



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Roommates, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefanyouthinkiam/pseuds/notthefanyouthinkiam
Summary: In which Jaehwan is convinced that he is the solution to all of Taekwoon's problems.





	I Can Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before, this is a watersports/omorashi fic. There will be pee. If you don't like it, please don't read it, and though I'm not sure it's necessary to say this, please don't leave nasty comments. I understand that this will not be for everyone, but that doesn't mean you can be rude.
> 
> This is for Alex who left a comment on my previous fic lamenting the lack of watersports/omorashi in the VIXX fandom, and I just couldn't resist making an effort to fill that void. So, Alex, I'm still not sure who your otp is or if you even ship keo, but I hope you can enjoy this anyway. Thank you for leaving a lovely comment.

Taekwoon hated dorm life. He hated it with a raw, uninhibited passion. He hated the tiny beds that his too-tall body didn't fit on. He hated randomly assigned roommates that came and went at odd hours and sometimes snored. He hated sharing his desk space with students less organised than himself. He hated the lack of closet space or a decent place to cook and eat a meal (even if his diet was mostly just ramen and canned soup), but most of all he hated communal bathrooms.

His dorm consisted of eight floors with twelve rooms on each floor and only two bathrooms per floor for the twenty-four residents to share. There wasn’t a single moment of any daytime hour when  _ someone _ wasn’t in the bathroom, even during classes. Whether it was a couple fucking in the shower stalls or someone catching up with his emails on the toilet or people actually doing their business, someone was always there. The only time Taekwoon was ever able to actually go to the bathroom in peace was the middle of the night, which was highly inconvenient because Taekwoon liked his sleep.

He was finally in his senior year of his studies, which meant that he’d suffered through three years of zero privacy, both in his own room and in the bathroom, the place where one should have  _ complete  _ privacy. For someone with a shy bladder… Yeah, college life was hell, public restrooms were a nightmare, and  _ dorm  _ bathrooms were absolute torture.

Taekwoon had lost count of how many infections he’d gotten from holding far longer than was healthy. It really wasn’t his fault, though. He’d tried leaving the taps running, wearing headphones, you name it, but nothing worked. It wasn’t just hearing or seeing others in the bathroom that kept him from being able to release, it was also the  _ thought _ of others being in the room.

His current roommate was under the impression that Taekwoon was cold and rude, which wasn’t entirely untrue. Taekwoon wasn’t much for talking with strangers, and it took a lot of getting to know someone before he didn’t consider the person a stranger. But he wasn’t intentionally rude, and once he got to know someone, he was as warm and sweet as freshly baked cookies. He swore.

No, the reason for his constant shortness with Jaehwan was the also constant fullness of his bladder and the ache in his kidneys. Well, that and the fact that Jaehwan was seriously one of the most annoying human beings on the planet. He was loud and dramatic and made lots of sudden movements, and he thought he was very, very cute. Okay, so maybe he was very, very cute, but Taekwoon was a bit like a cat. Loud noises and sudden movements made him nervous and agitated. Thankfully he’d restrained himself from hissing at Jaehwan thus far, but fall semester was only half over. It was really only a matter of time.

It was just past midnight on a Friday night, and almost everyone in the dorm was either out partying or hunkered down in the library to study for midterms. Taekwoon had been planning to take advantage of the possibly empty bathroom to finally relieve his bladder after nearly an entire day of holding. He’d almost cried when he passed the restroom on the way out of the music building, the need so strong his bladder quivered with each footstep, but instead, he walked back to the dorm to suffer in the comfort of his own too-small bed until the bathrooms cleared out.

He’d been waiting on Jaehwan to do his usual weekend disappearing act, only Jaehwan had never left the dorm either. He’d sat in his desk chair not quite four feet from Taekwoon’s bed all evening.

Taekwoon wasn’t sure what Jaehwan was doing. He was too distracted by the way his flat tummy sported the rounded bump of his overly full bladder and how every time he took his mind off of keeping his muscles clenched tight for more than five seconds he would leak a little into his boxers. It had been hours. By this point Taekwoon couldn’t sit still. He bounced his knees and tapped his toes inside his shoes and wiggled around on the bed, trying unsuccessfully to find a position that was slightly less uncomfortable. Basically he did everything he could besides being super fucking obvious and grabbing his dick through his jeans. His boxers were long past damp. The urine was seeping into his jeans, creating a dark spot on the front of his crotch. 

“Okay, I’ve tried to ignore you all night, but you’re kicking my damn chair now. What the hell is going on with you?” Jaehwan questioned, point blank. He was even making eye contact. Taekwoon had nowhere to hide. He couldn’t even bring himself to look away, and the distraction made him leak again, more than before. He could feel the warm liquid pooling in his boxers and soaking through the denim. He squeaked and clenched and squeezed his thighs together, wilfully forcing himself to stop pissing. He finally gave up not being obvious. His hands shot to his dick and held on for dear life.

“Oh,” Jaehwan said. “Is that all? Why don’t you just go to the bathroom?”

Taekwoon would have,  _ he would, _ except that by this point his shy bladder wasn’t the only problem. There was also the fact that he’d been holding for so long that he couldn’t physically get to the bathroom. If he moved, if he removed his hands from between his legs and exerted the effort to push himself off the bed, if he took even a single step, the liquid in his body would shift and slosh and cause contractions in his bladder. The floodgates would open. Basically, he was about to wet his pants right there on his bed in front of his roommate, and there really wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Can't,” Taekwoon whined, his voice high pitched and small.

“What do you mean you can't? Just get up and walk down the hall.”

“Can't,” he repeated, and now there were tears in his eyes, one big, fat drop rolling down his cheek as he broke out in a cold sweat, reminding him of just how much liquid was trapped inside his body. There was his morning coffee, the soda he'd had at lunch, the bottle of water he'd sipped too fast during his voice lesson. He usually tried to limit his fluid intake, knowing how long it could potentially be before he'd be able to pee, but his body still needed hydration, too.

“Oh.” Jaehwan's eyes widened, probably just realising how dire Taekwoon's situation was. “How can I help? What can I do? Do you need, like, a bottle to piss in or something?”

Taekwoon shook his head violently. “Can't,” he said for the third time. He would actually rather wet himself than piss in a bottle in front of Jaehwan. Sure, it would be equally embarrassing, but there would be far less noise, less exposure.

Jaehwan looked around the room. Taekwoon wasn't sure what for until Jaehwan lunged for a pile of towels sitting next to his laundry basket. He quickly laid them out on the floor and returned to Taekwoon's bed, reaching his hands out to help Taekwoon stand.

“Can't.” It was all Taekwoon could even think to say.

“Well if you don't, you're gonna be sleeping on a sopping mattress. This will be much easier to clean. Come on. I'll help you.”

Taekwoon hesitated, fighting against another small leak. His whole body trembled. The thought of eminent relief was a ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds at the end of a thunderstorm. He lifted one hand to take Jaehwan's and untangled his ankles as Jaehwan pulled him forward, but Jaehwan either underestimated his own strength or overestimated Taekwoon's weight.

As Taekwoon's feet hit the floor, Jaehwan continued pulling, and their bodies collided. Jaehwan toppled to the floor over the pile of towels. Taekwoon tumbled down on top of him, straddling Jaehwan's thighs and gasping as he landed and a strong spurt of urine flowed out. He shivered, straining to stop it, wanting to give Jaehwan time to scramble out from under him and hopefully leave the room before he actually let go, but as his own jeans soaked through and continued to drip onto Jaehwan, Jaehwan let out a soft moan.

“Ah, so warm.”

Taekwoon didn't know what to do. He got his body under control, if only temporarily, and that shyness started kicking in again. He couldn't piss if he wanted to, now, too mortified to let himself relax, but that sound, that lovely, breathy moan… he wanted to hear that again.

“It's okay,” Jaehwan told him. He sounded a little breathless, like he was either very nervous or very aroused. “Y-you can go. We've got the towels. Everything can be washed. No big deal, Taekwoon. I don't mind getting a little wet.”

Taekwoon squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, “Can't.” Here was the problem, the one he'd been dealing with all his life. There was just absolutely no way he could go with someone else in the room. But he needed to, so bad. “I can't, Jaehwan. I want to but I can't.”

“Shhhh,” Jaehwan cooed, a hand coming up to brush Taekwoon's fringe out of his eyes. “It's okay. Come on, I know it hurts. You've waited so long. It's okay to let go now.”

“Jaehwan, I can't,” Taekwoon argued. “This is the whole reason I'm in this state in the first place. I can't go with you here.”

“Sure you can.” Jaehwan's voice was so soft, so soothing. Taekwoon almost believed him. “I'll help you, okay? Hmm?”

Taekwoon didn't really think Jaehwan could do anything to help him, but at this point all he could think of was relief and how good it would feel to be completely empty. He nodded.

Jaehwan's hand left his face. It skimmed down his shoulder to his back and lifted his shirt on the way back up. Soft fingers trailed up and down his spine, making Taekwoon shiver and break out in goosebumps. He could feel tension leaking out of his body as he gave in to the gentle touches.

“How long has it been?” Jaehwan asked.

Taekwoon looked up at the alarm clock on their shared desk. “All day,” he whispered. “Eighteen hours?”

“Poor baby. It must hurt really bad, huh?”

Taekwoon nodded and let silent tears drip down his cheeks. They left dark spots Jaehwan's light grey t-shirt as they soaked into the fabric. Jaehwan continued stroking Taekwoon's back as he wiggled his other hand between them, curling his fingers into a fist against Taekwoon's lower stomach. The pressure caused his bladder to squeeze, forcing out a small, thin stream.

Taekwoon dropped his forehead to Jaehwan's shoulder with a whine as his muscles twitched, trying to shut it down, but it was harder than ever now. Jaehwan's voice was in his ear, murmuring about how good he was, how strong for holding it so long, how this was his reward, this relief, and between the words were sharp breaths, gasps, and sighs that turned to moans.

“It feels good,” Jaehwan told him. “Warm. So warm and good. Don't stop, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon didn't stop. He didn't push or force it out any faster than it was already flowing, but he didn't stop. Finally peeing after holding for so long felt so good. He felt light and dizzy, and Jaehwan was there, touching him and making  _ those sounds. _ Taekwoon found he didn't actually mind Jaehwan witnessing this, and he didn't want it to end. He wanted to savor the feeling, wanted to commit everything to memory and relive it every day for the rest of his life.

Alright, maybe the rest of his life was a bit of an exaggeration, but Taekwoon honestly couldn't remember ever feeling better than he did in that moment as he pissed in his roommates lap on their door room floor.

As the last few drops trickled out and the ringing in his ears died down, Taekwoon noticed that they were both breathing heavily, like they'd just raced up all seven flights of stairs to their dorm. Jaehwan was looking up at Taekwoon, his lips parted and pupils blown wide.

“Better?” he asked, and Taekwoon nodded. “Good. That's good. Umm…” Taekwoon assumed he knew what Jaehwan was going to say and started pushing himself up, trying to stand on shaking limbs, but Jaehwan grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him back down. “No, you don't- We can stay like this… for a bit.”

“W-we should clean up,” Taekwoon mumbled as the embarrassment of what he'd done finally hit him full force. His cheeks warmed uncomfortably, and he averted his eyes. “It's disgusting.”

“Hey. Hey, Taekwoon, no.” Jaehwan's hands slid up to cup Taekwoon's cheeks, forcing Taekwoon to look at him. “It's not disgusting.  _ You're _ not disgusting. You're _ not.” _

Taekwoon wanted to cry again. He wanted to argue, to point at Jaehwan’s soaked pants and tell him that _ yes, it is disgusting, _ but then Jaehwan's big, soft lips pressed against his cheek. It was chaste, just a peck, but Jaehwan's face lingered near his own. “Is this okay?”

Taekwoon nodded, nearly imperceptible, but Jaehwan must have caught it anyway because he kissed Taekwoon again. And again, and again, slowly making his way across Taekwoon’s cheek until he reached Taekwoon's lips.

“What happened, huh? Why did you do that to yourself?” Jaehwan asked as he broke the short kiss to pull Taekwoon into a hug. Jaehwan's arms were strong and made Taekwoon feel safe.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Taekwoon answered. “Shy bladder, communal bathrooms...”

“Ah,” Jaehwan said. “That explains everything, including why you’re such a sourpuss all the time. I wasn’t kidding, you know,” he added. “When I said I don't mind, I meant that. I don’t mind, and I don’t think it’s disgusting. Honestly. And as much as I hope you don’t let it get that bad anymore, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to do this again. I can help you anytime. It doesn’t have to be like  _ this _ exactly. I can help you in other ways.”

This sparked Taekwoon’s curiosity. What could Jaehwan do to help, short of finding a way for Taekwoon to relieve himself in their dorm room with no one around? “How?”

“I don't know, but we can find a way. And if all else fails I'll make an out of order sign for the bathroom so you can pee in peace,” Jaehwan giggled.

Taekwoon smiled. “Yeah, we can find a way.”

 

Jaehwan wasn't joking about wanting to help Taekwoon. In fact, he was so eager that it was starting to stress Taekwoon out.

In the week since Taekwoon's accident, Jaehwan had started asking anytime Taekwoon saw him how he was feeling, if he'd been able to find some privacy, etc. He made suggestions. “Have you ever tried covering your ears and humming?” “What about in the shower? No one would even know with the water running.”

Taekwoon had tried all of these things, and none of them had worked in the past. No matter how many times Jaehwan asked him to give it another shot, nothing helped.

The weekend was approaching again. Taekwoon was debating calling his mother, asking if he could come home for a visit. He would have to be back on campus for class by Monday morning, but even a short break from the nightmare of dorm life would be welcome at this point. His thumb was hovering over the send button when Jaehwan burst into the room.

“I've got it! I know what will solve all of your problems, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon gave a blank stare as he waited for Jaehwan to elaborate.

“Well, aren't you going to ask?”

“Oh, genius Jaehwan, what is your brilliant idea?” Taekwoon muttered unenthusiastically.

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes at Taekwoon. “I just said I know how to solve all of your problems, Taekwoon. You could at least feign interest.”

“Jaehwan, it's mid-afternoon and I haven't pissed since three in the morning. Just tell me your idea, and if it sounds like it'll work, I'll try it.”

“Okay, just answer this one question. What was different about that night in the room from any other time you tried to go?”

Jaehwan waited as Taekwoon sifted through variables. “I was fully clothed? I was bursting at the seams? I wasn't actually in a bathroom or anywhere near a toilet?” Jaehwan shook his head, smile plastered on his face. Taekwoon could tell he was dying to answer his own question so he said, “I give up. You tell me.”

“Me. The solution to all of your problems is me, and here I am. Lee Jaehwan, at your service, here to cater to all of your bathroom needs.” Jaehwan bowed dramatically.

Taekwoon had to fight not to cringe. Jaehwan was trying. He didn't want to be rude, but Taekwoon really didn't think Jaehwan was the answer.

When Taekwoon didn't immediately jump out of bed and drag Jaehwan off to the bathroom, Jaehwan made a petulant whining sound. “Come on, Woonie. Think about it. What was it that helped you relax?”

The problem was, Taekwoon had thought about it many times over the past week, and every time he thought about it, another problem would rear its ugly head. Taekwoon couldn't think about that night without feeling uncomfortably aroused, and that only made it more difficult to go.

“Okay, so here's my theory,” Jaehwan began, unprompted. “Yes, you were really desperate, and yes, you probably would have pissed yourself eventually anyway, but!” He paused. Always so dramatic. “I think what really did it, what really eased all that tension you were hanging onto, was my sweet voice and my magic fingers. All we need to do to test my hypothesis is-”

“No.”

Jaehwan's face fell. His shoulders slumped, and his lips dropped into a pout that only served to annoy Taekwoon.

“No, Jaehwan. Whatever you're going to suggest, the answer is no.”

One would think that if Taekwoon put his foot down in such a way, Jaehwan would back down, but as stubborn as Taekwoon was, Jaehwan was equally relentless.

Their argument continued for nearly an hour, Taekwoon shutting Jaehwan down whenever he tried to explain and even childishly plugging his ears and singing over the sound of Jaehwan's voice, but eventually Jaehwan began to scream and cry in frustration. Taekwoon realised he'd hurt Jaehwan's feelings.

Jaehwan didn't immediately notice when Taekwoon stopped singing and unplugged his ears, so Taekwoon managed to catch a good part of the end of his emotional rant.

“... want to help you, that's all. Just listen to me, damn it. I care about you, and I don't want you to hurt anymore, you big baby!”

When the screaming finally concluded, Jaehwan was out of breath, and there were tears running down his cheeks.  _ I care about you.  _ The words stuck out in Taekwoon's mind as the most important ones Jaehwan had spoken since he walked through the door. Jaehwan cared about him, and Taekwoon… He finally stood and walked over to Jaehwan, bending his head to kiss the tears from his cheeks.

“I care about you, too. I'm sorry. I'll try your idea.”

 

Half an hour later, Taekwoon was standing in front of a shower stall in his boxers, regretting every life decision that led up to this moment. He shouldn't have thrown sand in Hakyeon's face on the playground in preschool. He should have been a better student, gotten a better scholarship to a better school, one where the dorms had private bathrooms. But most of all he should never have let Jaehwan talk him into this.

“Taekwoon, you have to get in. This will only work if you get in the shower.”

Taekwoon eyed Jaehwan sceptically. He wasn't so sure this was going to work at all, and just being in the bathroom was making him nervous.

“Look, I have my boxers on, too. I'm not going to do anything without your permission. I just think that it would be best to try this somewhere with running water and a drain in the floor. Easy clean up if it works.”

Jaehwan wasn't wrong. Besides, Taekwoon wasn't nearly as desperate as the last time. The running water would probably help, too. Taekwoon frowned and stepped into the shower.

“There, see? It's not so bad, is it?”

It wasn't. Taekwoon had expected his anxiety to shoot straight up to eleven, but it didn't. He actually felt rather calm, even when Jaehwan reached over his shoulder to pull the curtain closed.

Jaehwan waited for Taekwoon to get comfortable with the situation. He didn’t touch Taekwoon or speak. He just stood there under the spray of the shower, his hair starting to frizz from the humidity, boxers soaking wet and sticking to his skin, until Taekwoon tentatively stepped forward.

He offered Taekwoon a hand, and Taekwoon took it. They were standing in the shower together, in their boxers, holding hands. The whole thing was so absurd that Taekwoon expected Jaehwan to start giggling any second, but he didn't. He just gave Taekwoon a soft smile and gently tugged at his arm until he moved to join Jaehwan under the water.

Taekwoon immediately clenched up.  _ Bad idea, _ he thought. The sound of the water hitting Jaehwan's back and dripping to the floor had been suggestive, his bladder telling him it was time to let go, but the warm liquid running down Taekwoon's body sent a surge of need through him that took every ounce of his strength to fight.

“Jaehwan,” he whimpered.

“Shhh, I know. That’s why we’re in here, remember? It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”

Jaehwan’s fingers were wet when he pushed Taekwoon’s hair back off his face. A drop of water landed near Taekwoon’s eye, and Jaehwan wiped it away, leaving Taekwoon’s cheek even more wet.

“How much did you drink today?” Jaehwan asked. If he was trying to distract Taekwoon, that wasn’t a good question to start with, but Taekwoon took a deep breath and tried to answer anyway.

“Coffee this morning, water between classes.”

“How much water?”

“Two bottles. One in the morning and one in the afternoon.”

“Mm, that’s a lot.” Jaehwan’s hand hovered near Taekwoon’s tummy, but he didn’t touch. “I can see it here. You’re so full. Does it hurt?”

Taekwoon whined. “It always hurts.” He had thought that his bladder would stretch over time, that he would grow accustomed to being so full and the ache would fade away, but instead he'd just grown accustomed to the ache.

Sometimes the pains were sharp pangs that momentarily doubled his need to pee. Sometimes they were dull, especially after finally relieving himself after a long day of holding, but they never really left. He never felt truly comfortable. If this worked, if it was something Jaehwan would be willing to do even once a day, Taekwoon might finally get some relief from that pain.

Jaehwan’s hand was still hovering near Taekwoon’s stomach. He didn’t back away as Taekwoon stepped into it and leaned, putting pressure on his bladder. A small trickle leaked out, and Taekwoon tried to will himself to relax and let it happen. It ended quickly, his body instinctively cutting it off. He could hardly even feel it running down his leg as it mingled with the water from the shower above, but Jaehwan must have noticed. Taekwoon could hear Jaehwan’s soft sigh, and finally he had to know.

“Does it… turn you on? When I pee?”

Jaehwan’s cheeks turned pink, his eyes wide as he nodded slowly. “Does that bother you?”

Taekwoon shook his head. He was surprised to admit that it didn’t bother him at all. If anything, it made him want to let go even more. He wanted to hear Jaehwan moan and know he was the cause.

Taekwoon took Jaehwan’s hands. He placed one over his crotch as he pressed the other firmly against his stomach. A shiver wracked his body as the need overwhelmed him. He started to go, at first just a few small spurts, but soon it was a full stream. It breached the sopping fabric of his boxers and flowed over Jaehwan’s fingers, and Jaehwan shuddered. His breath hitched in his throat, and his head fell against Taekwoon’s chest.

As he let go, it briefly crossed Taekwoon's mind that the bathroom had been empty this entire time. He could have used a toilet, but this was so much better.

“Can I watch?” Taekwoon almost didn't hear Jaehwan ask over the sound of the shower and the rapid pounding of his own heart. He pushed his boxers down around his thighs until his cock was fully exposed, soft and dribbling pale yellow liquid like a broken faucet.

Jaehwan gasped. He held his hand out, cupping his palm, filling it. Taekwoon heard him moan, and then he was kissing Taekwoon, pressing their hips together, groaning at the friction and the heat of Taekwoon’s piss flowing over his cock. Taekwoon wanted more.

He moved slowly, giving Jaehwan time to stop Taekwoon if he didn’t want it. Fingers dipped below Jaehwan’s waistband and pulled at the elastic until his cock bobbed free. He was hard, his dick long and pretty red at the tip, shiny with precum, but Taekwoon didn’t have much time to admire it. He aimed the stream of piss so it flowed directly over the tip, and he answered Jaehwan’s moan with one of his own.

Taekwoon pushed to strengthen the flow, abdominal muscles contracting, squeezing his bladder to force the urine out faster. It wouldn’t last as long this way, but the way Jaehwan choked on his breath more than made up for it.

Jaehwan grabbed for both of their cocks, almost frantically. He wrapped a hand around both of them, squeezing them together as he rocked his hips, thrusting into his hand and against Taekwoon’s quickly hardening member. Taekwoon’s flow died down to just a few drips as his bladder finally emptied.

“Fuck,” he groaned, feeling so light, so empty, so fucking turned on. “Jaehwan…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Jaehwan was panting, the tip of his dick rubbing against Taekwoon’s  _ just right. _

“No. Please, no. Don’t stop.” Taekwoon took Jaehwan’s face in his hands and kissed him like he was starving. He nipped and sucked at Jaehwan’s lips, and Jaehwan tightened his grip as his hips bucked into his hand.

“Taekwoon… Taek- oh god!” Jaehwan sounded as desperate as Taekwoon had been, and Taekwoon wanted to give him the relief he sought. He wrapped his hands around Jaehwan's, squeezing slightly as he began thrusting opposite to Jaehwan's rhythm, causing them to slide against each other. Jaehwan only lasted a few more seconds. He slumped into Taekwoon as he came, coating their hands in thick, white cum, and he continued lazily rocking until Taekwoon’s hips stuttered.

Taekwoon was quiet when he came, his moan high and soft. It made Jaehwan giggle.

“I like you, Taekwoon. I liked this. I’d like to do it again. I’d even like to do it properly in a bed when you’re not miserably full.”

“Mm… maybe after we wash up I can find some way to thank you. This is the best I’ve felt in a long time, and I think you were right. Lee Jaehwan really is the solution to all of my problems.”

Jaehwan preened, flipping his wet hair and batting his eyelashes. “Well of course. I can’t believe you ever doubted me.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t fight back the smile that spread across his face. Jaehwan was a handful, but it looked like he was Taekwoon’s handful now. He kissed Jaehwan’s forehead and reached for the shampoo, eager to get clean so they could kiss and snuggle, and Taekwoon could even show Jaehwan how he really felt about his sweet voice and magic fingers.


End file.
